With increasing integration of mobile communications devices, performing measurements through high-frequency cable connections often is no longer possible. Therefore, the need for over-the-air measurement systems is constantly rising. In such systems, an alignment of the different system components is of great importance to achieve accurate measuring results.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 6,611,696 B2 discloses an apparatus and method for aligning the antennas of two transceivers of a point-to-point wireless millimeter wave communications link. There, alignment lasers are directly attached to the antennas for performing the alignment of the antennas. This makes it necessary though to perform a re-alignment, each time the antenna is replaced.
Especially in measuring systems, in which a single device under test may be measured using a number of different antennas, this leads to a high overhead for each individual measurement.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a measuring system and method, which allow for a quick alignment of the components without requiring complex hardware.